


Forget Me Not

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [98]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: When Jon notices the drawn heart around today's date on the calendar he knows he's in big trouble if he doesn't find a present for their anniversary soon...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Forget Me Not

“Shit…” Jon cursed when he stared at the calendar, attached to their kitchen wall.

Today’s date was surrounded by a heart shaped pencil line.

It had taken Jon some time to decipher the code Sansa was using to mark important dates without telling Jon outright that it were important dates, but this one was fairly obvious, to say the least.

Their anniversary.

Three years ago they had realized that all those feelings that had harbored for each other were love. Not hate. Not jealousy. Not disgust. Not loathing. But love. It had been such a relief to finally be able to act on all those emotions running through his veins.

However, no emotions or feelings or declarations of love would save his ass if he wouldn’t come up with a present in the next 6 hours before Sansa would return home from her classes at college.

He bit on his bottom lip. If he would get something from the store now, and she wouldn’t like it, she would see on the receipt that he had only bought it today, probably realizing right away that without her calendar he would have forgotten completely. Of course he could have a bouquet of flowers delivered, but then she would most likely complain that he had literally put no effort in it, apart from calling a florist to get it done.

Not that he was usually that creative. Creativity was Sansa’s forte. She was the one writing him poems and songs and sonnets. He usually simply tried to pay attention to the things she mentioned in the weeks before one of their celebrations came up.

But even though he remembered Sansa talking about some new book coming out that she wanted to have, he hadn’t paid enough attention to remember its title. And even though she constantly complained that she needed more iTunes giftcards, he was fairly sure that he wouldn’t score many points with those either. Those were more of an in between gift. When there was nothing to celebrate. When he could tell her he had just been thinking of her and just wanted to get her something.

He sighed when he stared out of the kitchen window and then he saw all the beautiful wildflowers surrounding the wall around the park.

Of course!

Quickly he grabbed his jacket.

Even though it was spring, the air was still a little cold, the sun not warm enough yet to make it truly comfortable.

He took the time to select the prettiest wildflowers until he had a full bouquet. He picked the brightest ones, the biggest ones, the cleanest ones, the fiercest ones. He finalized the bouquet with a dandelion ready to be blown to make a wish.

And maybe it wasn’t his wish to make, it was a present after all, but he hoped that she would wish for a long and happy future with him by her side.


End file.
